Sand Marble Rally 2017 - Race 11
The eleventh race of 2017 was raced in 't Peeske Montferland, the first time ever that a race was held there. Race Report The race saw championship leader Quicksilver and the second in the standings Red Number 3 start next to each other on the front row in the starting blocks. After the start there was a Plinko Board which Red Number 3, Lollipop, Wisp of Darkness and Dragon's Egg got stuck on right at the start. The wind however blew them off which meant they could continue and finish the race. Pollo Loco immediately crashed off the track. Meanwhile Ghost Plasma and Black Knight took the lead of the race with a lot of marbles close behind, including Summer Sky, Comet and championship leader Quicksilver. But when the race started to progress Black Knight dropped back from the lead to fifth while Summer Sky started to challenge Ghost Plasma for the lead and briefly took 1st but lost it back to him, with Comet close behind in 3rd. Midway through the course there was a split with the low line having a b''oom barrier''. The top three: Ghost Plasma, Summer Sky and Comet and Black Knight who was running in fifth took the low line and it made the boom barrier close, while Quicksilver who was running in fourth and the other marbles went with the high line. The low line was the slower route with Comet getting caught up, unable to finish the race, and Quicksilver inherited the lead. Slimer moved up to second, Nemo to third and Glassy to fourth. Ghost Plasma fell to 5th. After taking the lead Quicksilver got a challenge from Slimer, but he maintained his lead and started to stretch that lead. Ghost Plasma after falling back by taking the low line moved back up to third. On the final long straight Slimer got past Quicksilver who bumped against a spinner and lost momentum which gave the others the opportunity to catch up quickly. Slimer won the race and Quicksilver finished second after barely holding off Ghost Plasma. Deep Ocean finished fourth, Glassy fifth, Fantasy sixth, Nemo seventh, H2 Blue eight. Summer Sky and Black Knight weren't able to come back as well as Ghost Plasma and finished ninth and tenth respectively. Blizzard Blaster ended in eleventh and El Capitan in twelfth. Red Number 3 and Wisp of Darkness after getting stuck at the start could only get thirteenth and fourteenth respectively. Crazy Cat's Eye, who was up there at the time, finished fifteenth. Big Pearl was sixteenth in front of Dragon's Egg and Lollipop, who both got stuck at the start. Comet, who was running up there in 3rd for a while, but took the low line, didn't finish. Pollo Loco didn't finish either, as he immediately crashed off the track and spun out. Classification *Note: **P1–P7 is on the front row **P8–P13 is on the second row **P14–P20 is on the back row Championship standings after the race Category:Sand Marble Rally Category:Sand Marble Rally 2017